Hirogaru Sekai
by MazeruSeken
Summary: TWOSHOT/Semi-canon/Golden Bomber/"... Kau sudah bisa membuatku menyayangimu walau baru sejam yang lalu kita bertemu."/KyanxKiryuuin! END part!
1. Chapter 1

Golden Bomber © **Zany Zap**

Pair(s) : Kyan x Kiryuuin (main), Sujk x Kiryuuin, Kenji x Jun

~ xXx ~

Kiryuuin membenarkan letak syal yang dikenakannya saat dinginnya udara malam menelusup membelai kulit lehernya. Berdiam diri di balkon _apartment_-nya pada malam musim dingin benar-benar tindakan orang bodoh. Namun Kiryuiin malah betah menyendiri di tengah suhu minus yang mencekam itu. Bahkan dia tidak peduli kalau nantinya dia akan mati membeku.

Perlahan air matanya mulai turun _lagi_ dari kedua matanya. Inilah tindakan langka yang dilakukan seorang Kiryuuin ditengah kesendiriannya. Dia memang mudah menipu orang-orang dengan senyuman manisnya, namun dia tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Pada malam natal kali ini dia kembali melewatinya seorang diri. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya, jadi seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa kan? Jadi kenapa dia harus menangis? Padahal tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menangis. Menghabiskan malam natal sendirian di _apartment_-nya yang kecil. Dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian karena teman-temannya akan menelponnya, mengucapkan sepatah kata yang sudah mampu membuatnya terus tersenyum sampai natal berakhir.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Kiryuuin kembali terisak. Dia ingin seperti teman-temannya, pulang ke rumah dan merayakan natal bersama keluarganya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Jahat! Aku dilupakan begitu saja!" Dengan kesal Kiryuuin membanting ponselnya sampai remuk berceceran di lantai. Dia duduk sembari memeluk lututnya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tembok tempatnya bersandar yang sudah sedingin es.

Sore tadi Kenji dan Jun menelponnya bersamaan, sepertinya mereka berdua merayakan natal berdua. Jujur saja Kiryuuin iri mendengar tawa bahagia mereka, namun dalam waktu yang bersamaan hatinya menghangat. Dia bersyukur karena teman-temannya tidak bernasib buruk seperti dirinya.

Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kiryuuin sampai menangis tersedu-sedu seperti sekarang ini? Ternyata inti masalahnya adalah 'Kyan belum menelponnya', padahal lima menit lagi malam natal akan usai.

"Aku membencimu! Kyan bodoh! BODOH BODOH BODOH!" seru Kiryuuin sembari memukul-mukul lantai di sebelahnya. Dia terus melakukannya dan baru berhenti saat merasa tangan kecilnya mulai nyeri.

'_12:01 AM'_

Kiryuuin berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Sekarang harapannya sudah kandas. Hari sudah berganti dan Kyan tidak mengucapkan selamat natal padanya. Mungkin bagi Kyan dan orang-orang pada umumnya, ucapan semacam itu tidak penting, namun bagi Kiryuuin itu sangatlah penting. Hal itu semacam pembuktian kalau dirinya ada harganya dimata Kyan. Walaupun besok Kyan akan mengucapkannya seribu kali sekalipun, bagi Kiryuuin itu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Dia sudah terlanjur kecewa.

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam menangis Kiryuuin ketiduran dengan bantal menutupi wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

~ xXx ~

"Shou-_chan_~ coba tebak, hadiah apa yang Kenji berikan padaku?" tanya Jun yang kelewat semangat setelah semalam mendapat hadiah istimewa dari Kenji.

Kiryuuin menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Boneka panda? Baju bergambar panda? Topeng panda?"

"Salah~ Kenji memberiku ini~" Jun memperlihatkan cincin perak yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya. "Tadi malam Kenji memberikannya. Dia bilang kalau ini adalah bukti kalau aku merupakan orang yang berharga baginya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang tolol sepertinya bisa membuatku _melting_~"

"Jangan pamer, Jun!" Dari belakang Kenji memukul kepala Jun menggunakan majalah.

"Sakit~" rengek Jun sembari memajukan bibirnya.

"Dasar tukang merajuk!" Kenji duduk di sebelah Jun kemudian mencium kepala Jun yang baru saja dipukulnya. Jun hanya nyengir senang sedangkan Kiryuuin menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung. Memang benar kalau Kenji dan Jun itu sangat dekat, namun pancaran mata mereka kali ini berbeda.

"Kyan belum datang ya?" tanya Kiryuuin kepada kedua temannya. Tidak biasanya Kyan akan datang terlambat saat ada jadwal latihan seperti sekarang ini.

Kenji dan Jun saling berpandangan dalam diam sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Kiryuuin. "Hari ini Kyan tidak bisa ikut latihan karena ibunya masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Ternayata Kyan anak manja ya," jawab Kenji sementara Jun hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum paksa.

"Oh... Begitu ya..." tanggap Kiryuuin lemas. Biasanya kalau sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya seperti ini dia yang paling heboh dan cerewet. Namun entah kenapa kali ini dia enggan sekali untuk bicara. Rasanya dia ingin pulang dan kembali mengunci dirinya di kamar.

"Hari ini kau tidak semangat seperti biasanya, sedang sakit ya?" tanya Jun sembari menempelkan tangannya di kening Kiryuuin.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok~" jawab Kiryuuin. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Baik Kiryuuin, Kenji, maupun Jun tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Jadi... kapan mau mulai latihannya? Bagaimana kalau kita tunda saja? Kalau tidak ada Kyan rasanya kurang enak," ucap Kiryuuin. Dia merindukan Kyan. Walau dia masih marah atas kejadian kemarin, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya dia ingin bertemu dengan Kyan.

"Baiklah, kita tunda saja latihannya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja, aku lapar sekali..." Kenji memegangi perutnya.

"Ekspresimu berlebihan! Seperti sudah tidak makan bertahun-tahun saja!" seru Jun sembari mencubit lengan kekar Kenji.

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah kenyang walau makan sebanyak apapun. Aku ini hanya kenyang kalau memakanmu," ucap Kenji membuat wajah Jun langsung merona. Dia tertawa ringan lalu memeluk Jun. Diusapnya kepala Jun kemudian Kenji mencium kening Jun agak lama.

Kiryuuin membulatkan matanya. Walaupun mereka memang hobi melakukan hal yang senonoh, namun apa yang dia lihat kali ini berbeda. Kenji memperlakukan Jun dengan sangat lembut, seakan menunjukkan kalau apa yang dia lakukan itu tulus dari hati, bukan keisengan semata.

"Kalian hari ini aneh sekali," ucap Kiryuuin.

"Aneh bagaimana? Bukankah setiap saat kita memang aneh ya?"

Kiryuuin tertawa, dia sepenuhnya membenarkan penuturan Kenji. "Tapi kau yang paling aneh, Kenji~"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyadarinya jauh sebelum kalian mengenal aku!" seru Kenji dengan bangga. Benar-benar orang aneh.

"Jadi makan atau tidak?" tanya Jun yang terus menempel kepada Kenji.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Hari ini aku ingin belanja karena persediaan bahan makananku di rumah sudah habis," ucap Kiryuuin dengan nada menyesal.

Kenji dan Jun jelas kecewa mendengar penolakan Kiryuuin, namun mereka tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak Kiryuuin. Lagipula hari ini Kiryuuin terlihat muram, mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai telat makan~ Maaf tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang~" Jun melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian juga hati-hati~ Selamat bersenang-senang~" balas Kiryuuin. Dia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jun yang dari dulu memang terlalu perhatian kepadanya. Pernah dulu waktu Kiryuuin tidak sengaja tersandung kabel dan lututnya lecet, Jun langsung memanggil ambulan dan heboh sendiri. Padahal luka Kiryuuin tidak lebih dari seruas ibu jari. Kiryuuin ingin tertawa setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Bahkan ibunya sendiri saja tidak pernah memperhatikannya sampai seperti itu.

Setelah kedua temannya pergi, Kiryuuin langsung bergegas ke supermarket. Jarak supermarket yang ditujunya memang tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Kiryuuin memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Pernak-pernik hiasan natal masih banyak terpajang di etalase setiap toko yang dilewatinya. Pandangannya kembali sendu, dia kembali memikirkan Kyan.

"Jangan pikirkan dia lagi~ Ayolah~ Jangan pikirkan orang mesum itu~" Kiryuuin menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri sembari terus bergumam tidak jelas. Sulit sekali mengenyahkan bayangan Kyan dari kepalanya.

Tidak terasa akhirnya Kiryuuin sampai juga di tempat tujuannya. Dia segera mengambil keranjang dan memasukkan apa saja yang ingin dia dibeli. Saat sedang bingung memutuskan untuk membeli jus atau _softdrink_, tiba-tiba ada seseorang di belakangnya yang menunjuk sekotak jus.

"Beli jus saja, biar kamu tambah cantik," ucap seorang pemuda asing itu.

Sejenak Kiryuuin kaget, namun dia langsung tersenyum. "Tapi aku lebih suka _softdrink_."

"Memangnya kau tidak takut menjadi gemuk?"

"Tidak, aku sudah bertahun-tahun mengkonsumsi _softdrink_ tapi berat badanku tetap stabil. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku malah semakin kurus," jawab Kiryuuin sembari menempelkan kaleng _softdrink_ yang dingin ke pipinya, membuat pemuda di belakangnya tertawa ringan.

"Kenalkan, namaku Sujk." Pemuda asing yang ternyata bernama Sujk itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dia tersenyum senang saat Kiryuuin menerima uluran tangannya.

"Namaku Kiryuuin~" balas Kiryuuin dengan wajah merona, membuat Sujk ingin memakannya.

"Kiryuuin, belanjaanmu banyak sekali. Biarkan aku membantumu membawakannya~" Sujk mengambil keranjang belanjaan Kiryuuin yang sudah penuh.

"Eh? Apakah aku tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tenang saja tidak. Aku ke sini hanya membeli coklat dan rokok kok."

"Baiklah~ Ayo kita pergi ke kasir~"

Sujk mengikuti langkah Kiryuuin menuju ke tempat kasir. Dalam hati dia mengagumi sosok Kiryuuin yang begitu manis. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan rambut pirang madunya yang bergoyang-goyang sudah mampu menarik perhatiannya. Apalagi setelah melihat senyuman dan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Kiryuuin, Sujk benar-benar terpesona.

Setelah membayar di kasir, keduanya keluar dari supermarket bersama-sama. Tanpa sengaja Kiryuuin melihat seorang gadis cantik yang tengah menyeberang. Rambut gadis itu tidak begitu panjang namun terlihat indah dan terawat, kulitnya putih bersih, apalagi bagian dadanya sedikit terbuka. Andai saja saat ini dia bersama Kyan, pasti Kyan sudah tersenyum-senyum mesum dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok gadis menawan itu.

'_Aduh~ Kenapa aku selalu ingat pada Kyan sih?!'_ rutuk Kiryuuin dalam hati.

"Jadi, dimana mobilmu?" tanya Sujk membuyarkan lamunan Kiryuuin.

"Eh? Aku tidak bawa mobil. Aku naik bus saja~" jawab Kiryuuin.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Ayo aku antarkan saja, kebetulan aku bawa mobil kok."

"Maafkan aku terlalu merepotkanmu, Sujk-_san_~" ucap Kiryuuin sedikit tak enak hati.

"Tenang saja, aku malah senang kok bisa lama-lama berduaan dengan orang semanis dirimu," ucap Sujk membuat wajah Kiryuuin kembali merona. Sebelumnya belum ada yang pernah bicara padanya dengan nada selembut itu.

Sujk menggenggam tangan Kiryuuin sementara sebelah tangannya membawa belanjaan Kiryuuin. Jelas saja Kiryuuin tambah merona diperlakukan seperti itu. Rasanya seperti ada orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

Sesampainya di _apartment_, Kiryuuin memaksa Sujk untuk singgah dulu karena salju turun dengan lebat. Mereka berdiam diri di ruang tamu berdekatan dengan penghangat ruangan.

"Sujk-_san_, aku buatkan coklat panas dulu ya. Wajahmu pucat, nanti kau bisa sakit~"

Sujk tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. _Apartment_ Kiryuuin yang tidak terlalu besar ternyata sangat nyaman. Apalagi dia bisa berduaan dengan Kiryuuin, benar-benar hari keberuntungan.

"Ini untuk Sujk-_san_~" Kiryuuin kembali dengan dua mug berisi coklat panas.

"Terimakasih ya..." ucap Sujk. Dia tidak langsung meminum coklatnya, namun malah sibuk memperhatikan Kiryuuin yang tengah meminum coklatnya dengan buru-buru. Sampai-sampai di sekitar bibirnya banyak terdapat sisa coklat yang menempel.

"Sujk-_san_, kok tidak diminum? Tidak enak ya?"

Sujk hanya menggeleng kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya membingkai kedua sisi wajah Kiryuuin. Sedikit demi sedikit dia menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menempel dengan sempurna. Lidah Sujk menjilati sisa-sisa coklat di sekitar bibir Kiryuuin, sedangkan Kiryuuin hanya bisa diam karena dia terlalu kaget. Mungkin kalau yang melakukan hal itu adalah _bandmates_-nya, reaksinya pasti akan biasa saja. Namun sekarang ini yang melakukannya adalah orang yang baru sejam yang lalu dikenalnya.

"Maaf, ada coklat di sekitar mulutmu. Aku kira sayang kalau diabaikan begitu saja," ucap Sujk dengan santai lalu mulai meminum coklatnya sendiri.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Sujk-_san_..." ucap Kiryuuin sembari menunduk.

Sujk tertawa ringan sambil mengacak rambut Kiryuuin. "Oh iya, kau tinggal sendirian ya?"

"Tidak, aku tinggal bersama temanku. Tapi dia sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya."

"Beruntung sekali ya orang yang bisa tinggal satu atap denganmu. Aku juga mau..." ucap Sujk.

Kiryuuin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan~ soalnya kata temanku aku ini cerewet, bodoh, dan menyusahkan. Jadi kau jangan tinggal bersamaku, nanti kau sial."

Sujk tersenyum dan menumpukan tangannya di atas meja. Mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuk mendengarkan sekaligus memandangi Kiryuuin. "Lalu? Kenapa dia bisa bisa bertahan tinggal bersamamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia terpaksa karena aku selalu ingin ikut kemanapun dia pergi." Wajah Kiryuuin berubah menjadi sendu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Hal itu jelas membuat Sujk kaget.

"Aku merindukannya, aku sangat menyesal tidak ikut pulang ke rumahnya. Sejak dia pulang, dia tidak mengirimiku pesan atau menelponku. Bahkan kemarin dia tidak mengucapkan selamat natal padaku—" Air mata Kiryuuin mulai mengalir menuruni pipinya. "—Aku memang bodoh ya. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan, aku tetap tidak bisa marah padanya. Aku malah semakin merindukannya."

Perlahan tangan Sujk melingkari tubuh ringkih Kiryuuin yang sedikit bergetar karena isakannya. Ada sedikit rasa iri menelusup hatinya saat menyadari betapa sayangnya Kiryuuin kepada temannya itu. Andai saja dia bisa menggantikan posisi orang itu, dia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Kiryuuin.

"Kau orang yang baik. Kau sudah bisa membuatku menyayangimu walau baru sejam yang lalu kita bertemu," ucap Sujk sembari mengelus punggung Kiryuuin.

"Hiks... Aku bukan orang baik, aku menyebalkan~ Nyatanya dia tidak menyukaiku~ Hiks... Hiks..."

Sujk hanya diam. Dia ingin Kiryuuin tenang dulu dalam pelukannya. Lagipula dia menyukai tubuh Kiryuuin yang hangat. Wangi rambut Kiryuuin yang sangat manis menusuk-nusuk indra penciumannya. Rasanya dia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kiryuu..." bisik Sujk. Namun tidak ada respon dari Kiryuuin. Sujk tersenyum ketika menyadari ternyata Kiryuuin terlelap dalam pelukannya. Wajah damainya benar-benar menggemaskan. Dengan hati-hati Sujk menggendong dan menidurkan tubuh Kiryuuin di ranjang.

"Maaf aku harus pulang, besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi..." Sujk membungkukkan badannya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Kiryuuin. Walau tidak rela, tapi Sujk harus pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

~ xXx ~

Udara yang dingin membuat Kiryuuin enggan untuk bangun, namun suara berisik dari jam wekernya memaksanya untuk segera membuka mata. Dengan tergesa dia menyibakkan selimutnya dan berlari kecil ke kamar Kyan, berharap Kyan ada di dalam sana. Namun harapannya langsung kandas saat melihat kalau kamar Kyan masih kosong.

"Hufff~ Aku akan mencoba menelponnya saja~" Kiryuuin meraba-raba saku celananya, berusaha mencari ponselnya tapi tidak ketemu. Dia baru ingat kalau kemarin dia sudah menghancurkan ponselnya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan langsung ke kamar mandi. Sejam lagi dia ada jadwal latihan.

~ xXx ~

"_Ohayou_~" Kiryuuin memasuki ruang latihan dengan kelewat semangat seperti biasanya. Bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Eh? Masih kosong ya..." gumam Kiryuuin dengan bingung. Biasanya Jun selalu datang paling awal ke tempat latihan.

Akhirnya Kiryuuin memutuskan untuk menunggu teman-temannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang, begitu pikirnya. Namun setelah satu jam berlalu teman-temannya tidak kunjung datang. Dia sudah lelah duduk sendirian di sana.

Daripada mati kebosanan Kiryuuin mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca majalah-majalah yang tertumpuk rapi di meja. Saat membuka salah satu majalah, dia kaget karena di dalamnya terselip sebuah undangan.

"Apa ini?" Kiryuuin yang penasaran membuka undangan tersebut dan membacanya. Serangkaian kata yang dia baca sukses membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

'_Undangan pernikahan... Kyan Yutaka & Lacie Summer... Acaranya hari ini...'_

Undangan itu jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Kiryuuin terlalu kaget, dia tidak menyangka ternyata hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kyan. Berarti teman-temannya sekarang sedang menghadiri upacara pernikahan Kyan. Tapi kenapa dia tidak diberi tahu? Kenapa teman-temannya malah terkesan seperti menutup-nutupinya? Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya sesak hingga susah untuk bernafas. Dia tidak ingin ini semua terjadi. Dia ingin Kyan pulang ke _apartment_. Dia ingin Kyan yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Dia masih ingin merasakan perasaan hangat ketika Kyan menggodanya.

"Pulanglah, Kyan... Aku merindukanmu... Aku menyukaimu... Aku tidak ingin kau menikah dengan orang lain~" Sepertinya air mata Kiryuuin tidak akan pernah bisa habis untuk menangisi Kyan. Kali ini dia kembali meringkuk di sofa sembari tersedu. Tidak ada yang akan bisa menghentikan tangisannya kecuali Kyan mendatangi dirinya dan berteriak kalau pernikahan itu hanyalah candaan semata. Namun dia sadar kalau hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

~ T B C ~


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Bomber © **Zany Zap**

Pair(s) : Kyan x Kiryuuin (main), Sujk x Kiryuuin, Kenji x Jun

~ xXx ~

Semalaman penuh Kiryuuin terus menangis tanpa henti. Dia memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Matanya tidak hanya sembab tapi juga dihiasi lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas.

"Kyan... temuilah aku sebentar saja..." gumamnya dengan suara serak. Hatinya tidak kuat menerima kenyataan. Dia terus menguatkan dirinya sendiri dengan puluhan kata penyemangat, namun air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat serangkai mawar besar ada di dekat pintu _apartment_-nya. Aneh. Dia tidak pernah merasa memesan bunga. Lalu, siapa yang menaruhnya di sana? Dia tidak melihat siapapun masuk ke _apartment_-nya padahal dia terjaga sepanjang malam. Lagipula dia mengunci pintu _apartment_-nya, jadi dari mana orang itu masuk? Tidak ada celah yang masuk akal untuk dilewati.

Kiryuuin turun dari ranjang lalu mengambil bunga itu. Matanya menyipit melihat kertas yang terselip di antara tangkai bunga itu.

'_**Selamat Natal, Sayang...'**_

Kiryuuin sedikit bergetar membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut. Mendadak hatinya menghangat. Dia yakin kalau itu tulisan Kyan, namun dia bergidik melihat darah yang mengering mengotori tepian kertas itu.

"Berarti Kyan pulang..." gumam Kiryuuin lalu segera berlari ke kamar Kyan. Kosong. Apakah Kyan pergi lagi? Hanya Kyan yang bisa masuk ke _apartment_ karena satu-satunya kunci duplikat dibawa oleh Kyan.

_**-TING TONG-**_

Kiryuuin terlonjak kaget mendengar bel _apartment_-nya berbunyi. Sempat dia berharap kalau itu adalah Kyan, namun dia langsung menepis pikirannya. Dia yakin saat ini Kyan pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan istrinya.

"Shou-_chan_~"

Ah ternyata Jun yang datang, bukan Kyan. Walau sedikit kecewa, namun Kiryuuin senang Jun mengunjunginya. Setidaknya ada yang sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya yang kalut.

"Shou-_chan_, aku membawakan ramen untukmu~" Jun mengeluarkan dua mangkuk ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Jun... Kau sendirian saja? Kenji kemana?"

"Kenji-_kun_ sedang mengurusi entah-apalah-itu-namanya aku lupa," jawab Jun. Dia memperhatikan wajah Kiryuuin cukup lama. "Kau habis menangis ya?"

"A—ku... hanya kangen rumah kok," ucap Kiryuuin sembari menundukkan wajahnya. "Ayo dimakan ramennya nanti dingin. Ini enak sekali. Terimakasih ya..."

Jun tersenyum lalu ikut memakan ramennya. "Tadi aku mengantrinya lama sekali. Di musim dingin begini ramen memang banyak peminatnya."

"Jun, aku menemukan undangan pernikahan Kyan terselip di majalah—"

"Hal itulah yang sebenarnya ingin kubahas denganmu," potong Jun. Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya berubah serius, membuat Kiryuuin yakin kalau Jun membawa kabar buruk untuknya.

"Kyan meninggal dua hari yang lalu..."

Sepenggal kalimat yang Jun ucapkan bagai racun yang merusak syaraf Kiryuuin. Membuat kepalanya semakin pening, tubuhnya melemas, dan mendadak dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tenaganya seakan terserap habis oleh kesedihannya. "Aku tidak percaya..."

Mata Jun ikut memanas melihat keadaan Kiryuuin yang begitu menyedihkan. Dia tahu kalau Kiryuuin sudah sangat sedih dengan berita pernikahan Kyan, dan sekarang dia pasti lebih terpukul oleh berita kematian Kyan. "Maafkan aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Sebulan yang lalu Kyan memintaku dan Kenji untuk merahasiakan pernikahannya darimu. Dia ingin memberitahumu pada malam natal tapi ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi dia menerjang badai salju untuk dapat membertahumu sekaligus minta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu lagi. Tapi... dia mengalami kecelakaan..."

"Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak mungkin meninggal! Tadi malam dia kemari dan membawakan bunga untukku!" Kiryuuin menunjuk ke ranjangnya –dimana tadi dia meletakkan bunga itu- tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Dia terus mencarinya di setiap sudut kamar, namun tidak kunjung dia temukan.

"Aku tidak bohong..." ucapnya frustasi. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berat. Menurutnya ini semua terjadi terlalu mendadak, penderitaan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Jun menarik tubuh Kiryuuin dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Kuatkan dirimu. Waktu tidak dapat mundur kebelakang, jadi percuma kau menangisinya."

"TIDAAAKKKK! AKU TIDAK MAU! KYAN, KEMBALI!" Kiryuuin terus berteriak, berharap Kyan akan mendengarnya.

"Kiryuu! Kiryuu, bangunlah!" Kyan mengguncang tubuh Kiryuuin dengan kuat. Sudah tiga jam Kiryuuin tertidur sambil menangis dan terus berteriak. Tubuh Kiryuuin juga sudah dibanjiri peluh padahal suhu ruangan rendah sekali. Itu jelas membuat Kyan hampir mati ketakutan.

"KYAAAANNN~" Tiba-tiba Kiryuuin bangun dan mendorong Kyan hingga jatuh dari ranjang. Dia kaget melihat Kyan yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Kyan... Kau kah itu?" tanya Kiryuuin sembari memandangi Kyan yang tengah memegangi punggungnya yang nyeri. Perlahan dia menyentuh pundak Kyan, hanya untuk memastikan kalau yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah bayangan semata.

"Sakit!" Kyan mendengus.

"Maaf..." Kiryuuin hendak membantu Kyan bangun, namun tangannya malah ditarik oleh Kyan membuatnya limbung dan jatuh menindih tubuh Kyan. "Kyan, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan sebelum kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menangis."

Kiryuuin memejamkan matanya. Dia memutar _memory_-nya untuk mengingat semua kejadian 'mengerikan' yang dia alami selama Kyan tidak ada. "Jadi... Aku marah padamu karena kau tidak mengucapkan selamat natal padaku!" ucapnya dengan pipi menggembung.

Kyan langsung tertawa mendengarnya, membuat Kiryuuin semakin kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa dengan enaknya sementara dirinya menderita setengah mati.

"Maaf... Maaf... Aku sibuk sekali."

"Sibuk? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau tidak bisa menyisihkan semenit saja waktumu untuk mengirimiku pesan?!" Sekarang Kiryuuin benar-benar kesal. Dia memukul pundak Kyan dengan keras.

"Auch~ jangan memukulku!"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Jangan marah-marah dulu, kau kan belum selesai bercerita..."

"Baiklah... Uhmm~ Paginya aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat baik padaku. Dia membantuku membawa belanjaan dan mengantarkanku pulang. Karena cuacanya buruk jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk singgah disini dulu. Kami berbincang banyak dan aku mencurahkan kesedihanku padanya. Sampai akhirnya aku tertidur dipelukannya—"

"APAAA?! Baru tiga hari aku tinggal, kau sudah berani membawa orang asing masuk ke _apartment_ kita?!" Kyan langsung naik pitam.

"Diam dulu! Aku kan belum selesai bercerita!" seru Kiryuuin membuat Kyan bungkam. "Jadi, setelah aku ketiduran aku bermimpi kau menikah dan meninggalkanku... Aku sangat sedih jadi aku menangis, tapi aku tidak sadar kalau aku sampai mengigau."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf... Jujur saja, berjauhan denganmu terlalu lama membuatku pusing. Makanya aku membuat ini untukmu..." Kyan memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Kiryuuin. "Itu adalah kunci rumahku—maksudku rumah kita. Aku membangunnya untuk kita tinggali bersama. Aku sibuk mengurusinya sampai lupa tidak menghubungimu, tapi percayalah... Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Mata Kiryuuin berbinar-binar menatap kunci di depannya. Bukankah dengan kata lain Kyan mengajaknya untuk hidup bersama?

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak menghabiskan malam natal bersamaku, karena sekarang kita sudah punya keluarga sendiri." Selama ini Kiryuuin memang selalu menolak ajakan Kyan untuk merayakan natal bersama karena dia tidak mau terlalu merepotkan Kyan. Setiap hari dia selalu menempel pada Kyan, jadi dia ingin memberikan kesempatan Kyan bebas melakukan segala hal tanpanya. Namun ternyata dia tidak sadar kalau hal yang disebutnya 'kesempatan' itu malah memakan diri mereka yang terlanjur sudah saling membutuhkan.

Kiryuuin tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Dia langsung memeluk Kyan dengan erat. "Terimakasih~"

Kyan hanya tersenyum simpul dan membalas pelukan Kiryuuin. Selama ini bukan hanya Kiryuuin yang menderita saat berjauhan dengannya, namun dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia tidak tahan berjauhan dengan Kiryuuin karena hatinya selalu tidak tenang -takut Kiryuuin diambil orang lain-. Buktinya baru tiga hari ditinggal saja sudah ada pemuda yang berani mendekati Kiryuuin. Maka dari itu dia cepat-cepat membangun rumah agar mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Kiryuu... sebenarnya aku itu... Uhmm... aku ingin—"

"Ada apa, Kyan? Bicaralah yang jelas~"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di luar, tapi uangku habis. Jadi kalau seandainya aku memasak seadanya untukmu, kau tetap mau kan makan malam denganku?"

"HAHHH?! BAGAIMANA BISA UANGMU HABIS?" Kiryuuin memekik dengan keras.

"Uangku habis untuk membangun rumah itu ha-ha-ha-ha... Tidak lucu ya?"

Kiryuuin langsung menggeplak kepala Kyan. "Apa yang kau sebut lucu, HAH?! Jangan membuatku marah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan malam bersamamu. Masakanmu tidak enak!" seru Kiryuuin pura-pura marah, padahal dia tertawa dalam hati. Dia memeluk Kyan dengan erat, sedetikpun dia tidak mau berpisah lagi.

'_Gagal deh... Mungkin lain kali saja aku mengatakannya...'_ batin Kyan merana.

~ OWARI ~


End file.
